


A Cure for Obsession

by Whosthisnewd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Possesive Sans, Underfell Sans, implied past fell sans/fell gaster, lots of cussing, non-con soul bond, past misscarriage, soul bonds, split personality disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whosthisnewd/pseuds/Whosthisnewd
Summary: Warning, I'm bad at summaries:Unofficial sequel to "poisoned love" by EmeraldWriter and SaJellyfish.What if Sans goes back to normal...But he's already too late?





	A Cure for Obsession

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Poisoned Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383999) by [EmeraldWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/EmeraldWriter), [SaJellyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaJellyfish/pseuds/SaJellyfish). 



> Hey guys, Chapter one's been edited, but now I have to redo chapter two, so I just took it down for now. Hope you dont mind! Anyway, make sure to read EmeraldWriters Poisoned Love fanfic first, otherwise this won't make much sense!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red wakes up to find Sans isnt playing around anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Here's the Edited version (finally) of chapter one!! I'm taking down chapter two until I have an edited version of it, so that it doesn't get confusing! Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Red's pulse quickened, fear evident on his face. He wanted to die, he wanted to die, he wanted-

A soft, sickly sweet voice interrupted him in an almost mockery of a soothing mother, as a hand caressed Red’s cheek softly "No one will separate us." Sans grabbed the fearful skeleton’s shaking hand, kissing it gently, "I'll make sure off it this time."

 

Red struggled, trying to take his hand out of Sans' grasp, but it was to no avail, as Sans merely drew him into a kiss. Tears started flowing down Reds skull; Hot, angry tears he couldn't hold back. Why wouldn't he let go?! Red had nothing anymore, why was he doing this??

 

"I want you to see things my way, understand me. Like you used to." Sans said, drawing away from Red with a gentle expression. Or at least, it seemed like he tried to. San's smile seemed to stretch larger than normal, as if his skull was splitting in half from the corners of his jaw.

 

Red Blanched, "Like I used to?! What the hell are you talking about?!!! You killed my brother, then tried to make me forget about him, you piece of-"

 

Sans slapped him, his expression unchanging. "Oh darling...I love you more than he ever could." He gently ran his thumb over the area he struck, "I thought you knew that already."

 

Red hissed, struggling to get his head out of Sans palm. His sockets filled with liquid magic as what Sans said stuck. He was right. Papyrus never loved him. No one did. He was an idiot for pretending they did.

 

Maybe he didn't even deserve love after letting himself be taken over his brother's dust. God he was disgusting. Unclean. Trash.

 

"Shhh, it's okay. Just relax." Sans cooed, rubbing circles into his cheekbones. "I love you, remember? You only need me."

 

"N-no! Fuck you." Red growled, yanking himself out of Sans grasp, only to retreat back into the wall. This wasn't right, he couldn't go through this again. God, he was shaking so hard.

 

Sans eyelights flickered, something flashing in them briefly. "Don't you remember? We've been together for so long." He asked, confused.

 

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Red's eye lights danced from looking at Sans, to the door.

 

Sans didn't answer, and instead mounted the bed red was on, drawing closer to him.

 

"Get away from me you sick bastard!" Red yelled, fear in his voice. He scrambled the other way, trying to flee-

 

Only for sans to tackle him. He quickly trapped Reds legs in his own, his hands on the bed, either side of reds head. Red attempted to struggle, but got nowhere, as Sans' weight kept him pinned down. 

 

"What the fuck are you talking about? Just get off me!" Red screamed, beating his fists against sans chest. Ohdeargodhedidn'twantthis. Hedidn'twantanotherchildpleaseno!

 

"Give me your soul."

 

The command made Red freeze. 

"W-what?" A look of terror washed over his face. Dear god, he hoped he heard that wrong. Please, don't say it.

 

"Give me your soul. It'll be over quickly if you just do as I say" Sans said, matter of factly.

 

Red's body started shaking, and he started struggling again, refusing to give in.

 

"Fuck. You." He growled, his voice seething with hate. He wasn't going to give this asshole anything from him. Not anymore.

 

Sans growled, and suddenly it hadn't seemed like a good idea for red to fight back.

"Fuck!" Red winced, feeling his soul being attacked with blue magic. Sans wasn't letting Red have a choice in the matter. 

 

"There we go." Sans cooed, tracing light lines over Red's soul with his fingertips. "Look at how beautiful you are."

 

"Please." Red sobbed, trying to flinch away, despite his body not being touched, "Don't do this."

 

Red felt disgusted. Violated. Sans had his entire being in his hands. He could do literally anything to Red. Make him feel pain, pleasure, emotions that weren’t his...

Sans could even kill him.

 

Red's Eye sockets widened as Sans brought his own soul out as well, holding one in each hand. No. Nonono. NONONONO. NO HE COULDN’T DO THIS.

 

"NO, PLEASE ILL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT, BUT NOT THIS!"

 

"Shhhhhh." Sans cooed, massaging Red's soul soothingly, "Everything's fine. We're going to be together forever, remember? No one will be able to separate us."

 

"No, you can't do this! That's my soul your messing with!" Red shouted,fighting the relaxing feeling that was settling into his bones. Hedidn'twantthishedidn'twantthis. His mind was screaming, begging for it all to stop.

 

Sans brought Red's soul closer to his face, pale blue magic emanating from his hand. "Everything ok. You're safe. You are loved. Relax." 

 

A sudden calmness washed over Red with sans command. He felt almost high as all the negative feelings just vanished. It was if a sea of commanding emotions had drowned out all his other feelings. It was intoxicating, almost literally. It felt wrong, like someone stuffed something inside him that didn't belong.

 

"You're doing so well my love." Sans gave Red's soul a gentle kiss. making his body shiver involuntarily. "Now lets become inseparable."

 

Sans brought the souls closer, until they were almost touching, his soul moving in his hands, as if trying desperately to join with red's. Sans paused to give Red's soul one last encouraging stroke, before letting the souls join together.

 

_ MINE _

_ ONLY MINE NEVER LET GO NEVER LET GO- _

 

Red's mind Spiraled with the intrusive thoughts, his conscious struggling to stay afloat, before being dragged back under.

 

_ NO ONE ELSE'S CANT LOSE AGAIN WONT LOSE AGAIN FOREVER MINE ALONE _

 

San’s thoughts were screaming inside Red’s head, a wave of the same mantra repeating over and over. Which way was up? Was there even direction here? He couldn't tell. God it was so loud.

 

_ red? _

 

Between all the screams a voice whispered. Was that?-

 

Red blinked, returning back to consciousness. His head was spinning as their souls returned to their owners, the soul bond complete. Through his blurry vision, Red could see his soul was much darker than it had been before.

 

No.

 

It was tinted blue.

 

"Finally, we're one like we were meant to be." Sans mummered, leaning his head forward to touch Red's in a gentle movement.

 

"Y-you." Red gasped, trying to catch his breath he hadn't noticed he was holding, "What the fuck did you do?"

 

"Shhhh, lets just sleep it off." Sans muttered.

 

"Fuck you." Red grunted, attempting to push sans off him. His movements were slow and weak, still disoriented from the massive change of his soul. He couldn't even keep his hands up for long before his arms fell down weakly.

 

"You can't even lift your arms. it's not worth it."

 

Red growled, rolling over onto sans with a surprising amount of speed, before stumbling off the bed. "F-fucking try me fucker!"

 

"We're soul bonded, there's nowhere to go dear." Sans sat up and reached a hand out cautiously,explaining as if to a child. 

 

"Come any closer and I will fucking kill you."

Sans considered him for a moment, before speaking slowly and cautiously, “Come sit next to me, lets just talk about this.” 

 

Red could tell him exactly what he thought about Sans. A few of those thoughts involved shoving him into a moving train’s path. Sans frowned, as if reading his thoughts.

 

“Darling, I said  _ come here _ .”

Red stood back up, his legs still shaking, before slowly making his way back to the bed. He watched in shock as his body climbed up next to Sans, letting the skeleton’s arm drape across Red’s shoulder. 

 

Sans smiled, as if pleased with his obedience. “See, that wasn’t too hard.”

 

“H-how did you?”

“Shhhh, it doesn't matter.” Sans whispered into Red’s skull softly, “All that matters is that you’re mine.  _ All mine _ .” He nuzzled into Reds neck, breathing in his scent. 

Mine? That's what he kept thinking all throughout the soul bonding process...

Red stared off, not truly seeing anything. 

Mine…He’d heard that before... 

Something wasn't right. He could feel a darker memory trying to suface…

 

Red shoved Sans before the thought could fully register, putting all his strength into it. Unprepared, Sans had no time to catch himself, his head hitting the floor with a crack. 

 

Red stood absolutely still, save for his shaking breaths. Did he do it? Did...did Sans dust?

 

Red leaned over the bed to find his captor unconscious, sporting a crack quite similar to his own, which was stinging quite a bit from their bond. Well fuck. Close enough he supposed. He guessed he wasn't dying today. Red glanced at his closet. Well, at least not without help.

 

He slid off the bed quietly, making his way to the closet. While he enjoyed the thought of curb stomping the bastard, a quicker kill would do them both good. He tossed the door open, quickly disgusted at the sight. The fucker didn't even care that this was papyrus’s room. Ketchup wrappers lined the floor, along with random baby supplies he had probably forgotten to move to the other room. Red growled, but it didn't matter much to him in the end. This bastard was gonna get his fucking teeth knocked in.

 

He pressed his hand against the false backing and pushed, revealing a long hidden compartment. How he missed this beauty... He grabbed the bat from the closet, giving it a small pat before turning around.

 

White orbs met with his red one’s, “Heya Red. Whatcha gonna do with that bat, eh?” 


End file.
